The Gypsy Pills
by PerfectFangirl
Summary: Julia was shown her future where there is a lot of problems. An old lady helped her by giving her pills that were said to get her to paradise. Somehow, they worked. And where did Julia end up? The one and only Harry Styles' bathroom.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or Julia. More Harry though.

I didn't realize until now how much this ring actually weighs. Zack bought me a really big and expensive ring for my wedding ring and I love it, but it's so heavy on my finger and I'm so not used to it. It was a Tiffany Legacy with a sparkling outline and a beautiful blue dazzling diamond. It had matched my wedding dress, which was white with sparkling baby blue trimmings. The ring was thin but the diamond wasn't even close to it in size and weight.

I decided to go on a walk and whenever I walk, I tend to notice all the small details I miss when life is going on. I love to go on them and frequently. The trees, roads, nature's silence, and everything in-between drive me straight to happiness.

Today's walk was a bit different though. There usually is not anyone who walks around here, but there was a really old and creepy looking lady dressed in a dark, black, long cloak with gray messy hair that peeked out from the hood at the end of the road. Her face was full of wrinkles, but she didn't look mean, but it was slightly scary when she looked straight at me and started speaking to me.

"My sweet young child. Please come over to me. I saw who you are married to and it will only end in failure. I can see the future and yours is smoke and fire and damaged. Please listen to me! Watch this!" She spoke in a raspy voice that makes this even more suspicious. I ran over to her when she started talking but I was about to leave by the end.

What is this lady on and why is she saying all this horrible stuff about my future? All I saw in my future was Zack…

Though when she pulled a crystal ball out of her cloak, and where it came from I had no idea, and it began to form an image of colors and shapes I got really curious. Finally it started to get a clear picture.

It was of Zack and I. We were standing in the living room, and it looked like we were yelling, and there were two kids with bruises and cuts everywhere. Zack took the boy and beat him so bad, and the image showed me trying to defend the boy, but Zack grabbed my arm, making me pay attention to the bruises shown on me. It was awful.

"What do I have to do to not get this future?" I asked scared. It's crazy, but if you have enough power to make a ball do that, well I'll believe you.

"Take these and take them. And the sooner you take them, the better. They will bring you to the place you most desire. Your paradise." She responded. I took the two small pills, and swallowed them right away.

Out of nowhere, colors and images were flying and I felt I was going to be sick, and I closed my eyes. When I felt stable I opened my eyes to see I was in a really nice bathroom, and there was a shower going on for someone. I walked around the corner to see the person in the shower. Who knew that crazy old ladies that gave you pills were right? It was paradise. It was heaven.

It was Harry Edward Fucking Styles.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or Julia. More Harry though.

I didn't realize until now how much this ring actually weighs. Zack bought me a really big and expensive ring for my wedding ring and I love it, but it's so heavy on my finger and I'm so not used to it. It was a Tiffany Legacy with a sparkling outline and a beautiful blue dazzling diamond. It had matched my wedding dress, which was white with sparkling baby blue trimmings. The ring was thin but the diamond wasn't even close to it in size and weight.

I decided to go on a walk and whenever I walk, I tend to notice all the small details I miss when life is going on. I love to go on them and frequently. The trees, roads, nature's silence, and everything in-between drive me straight to happiness.

Today's walk was a bit different though. There usually is not anyone who walks around here, but there was a really old and creepy looking lady dressed in a dark, black, long cloak with gray messy hair that peeked out from the hood at the end of the road. Her face was full of wrinkles, but she didn't look mean, but it was slightly scary when she looked straight at me and started speaking to me.

"My sweet young child. Please come over to me. I saw who you are married to and it will only end in failure. I can see the future and yours is smoke and fire and damaged. Please listen to me! Watch this!" She spoke in a raspy voice that makes this even more suspicious. I ran over to her when she started talking but I was about to leave by the end.

What is this lady on and why is she saying all this horrible stuff about my future? All I saw in my future was Zack…

Though when she pulled a crystal ball out of her cloak, and where it came from I had no idea, and it began to form an image of colors and shapes I got really curious. Finally it started to get a clear picture.

It was of Zack and I. We were standing in the living room, and it looked like we were yelling, and there were two kids with bruises and cuts everywhere. Zack took the boy and beat him so bad, and the image showed me trying to defend the boy, but Zack grabbed my arm, making me pay attention to the bruises shown on me. It was awful.

"What do I have to do to not get this future?" I asked scared. It's crazy, but if you have enough power to make a ball do that, well I'll believe you.

"Take these and take them. And the sooner you take them, the better. They will bring you to the place you most desire. Your paradise." She responded. I took the two small pills, and swallowed them right away.

Out of nowhere, colors and images were flying and I felt I was going to be sick, and I closed my eyes. When I felt stable I opened my eyes to see I was in a really nice bathroom, and there was a shower going on for someone. I walked around the corner to see the person in the shower. Who knew that crazy old ladies that gave you pills were right? It was paradise. It was heaven.

It was Harry Edward Fucking Styles.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or Julia. I just put words together to make them fuck.

He slightly started pulling on it, obviously not having much practice. He finally got it when I was about to ask him if he needed help.

More making-out happened in-between us taking each other's clothes off. First, my bra, then his shirt, his pants, my pants, my panties, and the finally his boxers came off. I worked really slowly when I took his jeans off, pushing the zipper down a bit just so he could feel the vibration of it. Then slowly, I took off his boxers, making sure to tease him just the right amount to be playful and show I want him, but not where I'm extremely annoying.

It was so amazing. I've kissed, but never like this, especially not when both of us were naked. I've never had sex with Zack, and I am really glad I waited now.

He slowly lined up to my entrance after what felt like forever. He pushed in slowly and carefully trying not to hurt me. When he hit my barrier, he stopped and slowly looked down at my face that was underneath him.

"You're a virgin?" he whispered softly.

"Yeah, are you?" I whispered back.

He nodded his head to say yes, then slowly pushed through breaking my barrier, not before waiting to see if I was going to stop him. I loved him so much. He was so caring and gentle and who knew it was possible to love someone this. He stayed in me, not moving so I could get used to it before I told him to move about ten minutes later.

He started moving slowly inside, and then quickly sped up. "I'm going to wreck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for weeks," Harry whispered in my ear. I let out a loud scream as I felt my high get closer. "Fa-aster," I moaned. He sped up and let out a loud groan. All you could hear was skin slapping skin and the headboard of his bed hitting the wall. I then heard a crack and I fell of the bed, Harry landing on top of me. We both laughed. He continued thrusting and I let out a shriek of surprise. I suddenly feel lust and pleasure take over all through out my legs. I feel a strange liquid shoot out of me, and soon felt Harry stiffen inside of me. I look over at him and climb onto his lab. I rub myself on him, and feel him harden. I stand him up, and go on my knees. I put him inside my mouth and slowly suck his head.

Before I know it, we finish a second round and I slowly fall asleep. "I love you Julia," Harry whispers, assuming I'm asleep. I let it go and drift into a deep sleep filled with amazing sex, lots of romance, and green eyes and curly hair.


End file.
